


非典型新室友

by LinC229



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: M/M, 变小罐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 为 @JoCh 太太的画所写。





	非典型新室友

亚历克斯问：“……哪来的私生子？”

他不过去买张披萨，一个月没回来，而已竟然有个陌生小孩坐在四人公寓公共区的沙发上，占据了最有利地形，晃荡两条腿专注地看小猪佩奇。艾登皮尔斯坐在他旁边闭目养神。相比起来，戴斯蒙迈尔斯要淡定多了，他拉着病毒体走进他们的卧室。

“还记得我寄给你的血样吗？”

“上个星期那管？一尝就是罗尔的DNA。幼粒细胞比例高得不正常，但超能力者的健康标准从没有一个统一的定论——结果都写在报告里了。”亚历克斯说。

刺客把脸埋在两手里。他声音里带着点崩溃的笑意：“相信我，那就是……”

虽然住在同一间屋子里，当他们四个推开个各自的一摊事务被聚集到一起，基本等于世界毁灭就摆在面前，或者事态更糟。超能力者和病毒体的消失频率几乎同样高，他比看起来要忙得多，因此被发现失去联络时已经错过了最佳寻找/救援时间，戴斯蒙几度搜寻无果。

而那个陌生的孩子，是艾登皮尔斯从某个超能力研究院里盗回来的。戴斯蒙看到他时，他被私法制裁者夹在胳膊底下，穿着实验体的套装，戴着顶乱糟糟的红色线帽，正心无旁骛和手游做斗争。

亚历克斯停下了对速冻食品的咀嚼，怀疑地望着刺客。

“你什么意思，Des？”

戴斯蒙讲到“实验体”这词的时候喉咙口涌上一层毛刺感：“不管你相信与否，血样是从那个孩子胳膊上取的。”

他该事先警告后者不能把碎肉喷得到处都是。

 

———

 

“快起来，起床，皮尔斯！”男孩不依不饶拽他的被子，“你答应今天带我去游乐场的！”

突然一道刺目的光令装死的男人窒息。他抬手挡着眼睛，戴尔森趴在他床边，咧开嘴，恰好是十岁男孩正干坏事的笑容。

小杰就从不这么笑。

“……是的，我们去。”艾登从戴尔森手里拿还自己的手机，关掉闪光灯。很难想象前几天还窝在角落面壁、非被迫不挪动的男孩有这么皮的一副性格。在被私法制裁者从某个封闭研究所里找到时，红帽子还牢牢抓在手里，几乎变成一团乱麻。

艾登皮尔斯蹲下来问那孩子：“谁给你的？”透过脏兮兮小脸，年长男人随即意识到了某种东西。

他把血样转交给亚历克斯，后者替他证实了那个疯狂的猜测；那之后，艾登皮尔斯成为戴尔森罗尔事实上的监护人。

他并不知道小戴尔森的记忆退化了多少。他没法知道——超能力者的核磁成像足以逼疯每一个神经科医生。幸运的是，现在的戴尔森罗尔对自己身怀超能力一事毫不知情。男孩的反应典型十岁，朝艾登、戴斯蒙以及每一个老熟人发射那种“陌生大人不要靠近”的警惕电波，只吃小杰啃过的蛋糕和饼干。瑞吉罗尔的确把他教得不错。

亚历克斯笑惨了，即使他被严禁和状况外的小戴尔森发生任何形式的交流，只能靠偷听戴斯蒙的电话解闷。

“我要玩那个！”小戴尔森说，他们已经到了。糖苹果在嘴里作响，他不再骑在艾登肩上，而是用一只手拽着大人的裤子，艾登皮尔斯分心跟踪线索和照应这孩子。一旦愿望得到满足，他就宛如天使，并不需要艾登多余的注意力。

傍晚，艾登皮尔斯停下车，把在副驾驶上睡着的小男孩抱进家门。深夜里他有他需要解决的任务。

“你是蝙蝠侠对吗？拯救这个城市？”而下一个清晨，男孩被合上的大门惊醒。他仍有困意，穿着连身的小鸟图案睡衣，用手揉着眼睛，站在艾登面前。

“你是蝙蝠侠。”他重复一遍，仿佛为了增强自己的信心。

艾登皮尔斯鬼使神差地点点头。

男人跌坐在椅子上恢复体力，大衣上沾着自己的血。戴尔森两只小短腿倒腾来医药箱，男孩神气地说，“这是罗宾的工作！”

事实上他不畏惧血液和伤口，使用绷带的技术也令人惊异地熟练。戴尔森（大的那个）曾经找到过一份有关超能力研究的纸质文件，阅读之后变成半烧毁的，仍然放在书架的底层。艾登皮尔斯猜测那不会是很好的一段回忆。他背对着小男孩，感觉到短细手指擦过脊背，用力很轻。

“你应该有个标志。就在这儿。”趁年长男人正穿衬衫无法回手，男孩摸了把他的背，欢快地笑起来。

 

end


End file.
